


break a rule before breakfast (this is the rule)

by mukkmuro



Series: we were born to be together (torn apart) [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, There's smut, desperate cries for perfect fucking idiot lovers?, mild smut tbh, my tags are too long and useless i'm sorry, super gross fluffy boyfriends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukkmuro/pseuds/mukkmuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter keeps trying to ban kitchen floor sex, but Wade's a rebel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	break a rule before breakfast (this is the rule)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i'm just experimenting around with my writing rn and also i have a strong craving for spideypool, because they are my jam, my peanut butter and jelly beans with sweet plums on top, my butter and... ok, i'm stopping with the food references. 
> 
> this series aren't linked together in any way, thus far (except maybe a vague plot line at some point), but right now, it's just five sentenced domestic fluff ficlets about my sugar and spice. 
> 
> i'm pretty sure i forgot to say something actually important. oh well... enjoy! (;

Wade drops his chin on Peter's shoulder, arms circling around his midriff as he presses a soft kiss at the juncture of his neck, right below his fluttering pulse, tasting sweet, oh so sweet skin. Peter smiles broadly, leaning back on the wall of solid warmth that's Wade's chest and wraps his own hands around his, squeezing. "Hungry?" he asks, smile turning soft at the yawn and grumble he receives as an answer. 

 

"Well, since you asked so prettily, yes, very," Wade steps back, head resting now against Peter's nape, inhaling the scent of _Peter_ , perfect and entirely his, "So don't mind me serving myself," he purrs, wiggling his nimble fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants. 

 

Peter laughs incredulously, swatting his hand away, "Nope, nuh-uh, you always end up doing it too hard when you're starving and my back has to suffer because you can't keep it in your pants long enough to eat first," Wade whines loudly at that, shamelessly dragging his hard-on along the back of his thighs not even a minute after being told off, grinning mischievously when Peter bites down a groan. 

 

(They end up doing it on the floor and Peter whines about his sore back all day, but purposely walks around half-naked just to tempt Wade for seconds and thirds. Gluttonous little shit.)

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know the sentences are too damn long, but the point of me doing this is to try to form an eye for details and all that jazz, so hang in there. and yes, i suck at titles. ; v ; 
> 
> (i now have a huge respect for people who write only three sentences per ficlet. they are so much tougher than they sound, man, so please don't judge. or do, do judge me, but let me know your judgments in the comments, because i love me some constructive criticism.)


End file.
